A Shinigami's Tale
by FMAandKHfangirl127
Summary: After the kishin's madness began to spred throughout the world Shinigami orders all the doctors to create a vaccine to prevent it from infecting the citizens. When Death the Kid recieves it he gets more than what he thought could happen. eventually KidxLi
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Soul Eater, just my own character

Hello Everybody! How are you?

**Nicole: OH MY GAH!!!**

Sorry I couldn't resist

_Aqua: will you two grow up alreay?_

BOTH: no

ANYWAYS... what are you guys doing here? shouldn't you be in Amestris right now?

Aqua and Nicole: we got bored and wanted to see what you were doing.

Okay then. that aside this is my new story it's called a Shinigami's tale and there a few things I would like to say before you start this.

1. The characters are a little OOC

2. This story probably won't make any sense so don't take anything in it seriously

AND finally 3. This is an mpreg story though it may not look like one now, but it will be soon

With that out of the way you can go on I won't keep you longer.

_Finally! _**YAY!!! **...no comment...

ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1**

It had been a few days since the Kishin's madness had started to spread throughout the world. As an added precaution Shinigami ordered all the doctors in Death City to create a vaccine to keep the madness from infecting the citizens. The drug was finished a few weeks later and the doctors began administering it to the people. Their last stop was Death City's school for weapons and miesters, Shibusen.

[Nurse's office, Shibusen]

Death the Kid was waiting in the nurse's office to get the vaccine, but the nurse wasn't there. To pass the time, and to satisfy his OCD, he had made sure that the medicine cabinet was arranged symmetrically.

'_Where is she?'_ Kid thought. He was just about to rearrange the other cabinet when the nurse walked in.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long," she said.

"No Rise-Sensei," Kid said sitting back down. Rise smiled and opened up the cabinet behind her, the same one Kid had been going to fix.

"Now which hand is your dominate hand?" she asked.

"I'm ambidextrous," he said taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeve. Rise nodded and opened up the other cabinet. She reached for the vial, but then something caught her eye.

'_I wonder,'_ she thought reaching for another vial. She pushed her glasses up and reached for a syringe. "Ready?" she asked. Kid nodded and Rise gave him the shot. She bandaged his arm and sent him on his way for she had many students to give the vaccine.

Kid made his way back to the Crescent Moon classroom where his two weapons, Liz and Patti, were waiting. Liz was busy filing her nails and Patti well… made yet another giraffe and had broken its neck.

"So how was it?" asked Liz. Kid shrugged and sat down next to her. Soul and Black Star were in the front of the classroom playing with a bucket. (don't ask, they're just idiots)

"Will they ever learn?" asked Tsubaki.

"Probably not," said Maka. Spirit came into the room:

"Kid, your father wants to see you." Kid nodded and got up. He was almost to the door when Black Star screamed LOOK OUT!! Kid tuned around only to get a bucket on his head, and water poured on him.

"Uh-oh," said Liz. Black Star laughed nervously as Kid removed the bucket from his head.

"Sorry about that K-" he was hit in the face with the bucket.

"YOU IDIOT NOW MY SYMMETRY IS ALL MESSED UP!!!!" Black Star was sitting on the floor with the imprint of the bucket on his face.

"Look I said I was sorry," he said. Kid glared at him then stalked out of the room followed by Liz and Patti. The students were talking about what had just happened when their homeroom teacher came in, or rather fell in. He got back up and tried again, only to fall through. The students laughed at this, especially when he tripped over the bucket.

"Ow," he said rubbing his head. He picked up his rolly (it's a word deal with it) chair and sat down, tightening his screw in the process. "Who put that bucket there?" Black Star jumped up:

"HOW DARE YOU TRIP OVER MY BUCKET!!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO SUCH A THING YOU…." Stein wasn't paying attention to him, and picked up the bucket.

"Wait a sec isn't this the bucket that was in the corner of the room?" he asked, "And what happened to the water that was in it?"

"SO WHAT IF IT WAS? IT LANDED ON KID," Black Star explained. Stein didn't answer him, and put the bucket down.

"Everyone stay here," he said, "I'll be back." Stein pushed off in the direction of the door only to fall through again. The students just stared after him thinking what just happened.

After Kid had changed he went to see his father, Shinigami. He followed Spirit to the Death Room , where Shinigami was waiting.

"YO KID-KUN!"Shinigami said happily, "It's been ages since we went shopping for-"

"CHICHI-UE!!!!" Kid exclaimed blushing from embarrassment. Shinigami cocked his head and Patti was laughing for no apparent reason. Kid had managed to regain his composure, "So what did you call me here for?"

"Uh…" Shinigami said hitting the back of his head, "I forget, could you come back tomorrow?"

Kid's mouth dropped, "You…FORGOT?!"

"Let's go Kid-kun," Liz said dragging a half dazed Death the Kid out of the room, and Patti followed happily behind them. Spirit just stared at them, and then Stein came in (not on his rolly chair)

"Shinigami-sama!" Stein said. Shinigami looked at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, I think something's wrong with Kid," Stein said. Shinigami cocked his head to the side:

"And why would you say that?" Stein explained what happened.

"Come on Stein-senpai it was just a harmless bucket of water," Spirit said slapping Stein on the back, "Right?" Stein looked at him.

'_Leave it to him to be the only person without a __harmless__ bucket of water,'_ Spirit thought. "So what are we going to do?"

"The only thing we can do, wait and see what happens," Stein said.

[Shikeidai Mansion, dinner time]

Liz and Patti were sitting at the table, waiting for Kid.

'_Where is he?'_ Liz thought. She looked over at her sister, who was trying to make a giraffe out of her napkin. "I'm going to go look for him, stay right here Patti." Patti nodded and went back to her "work". Liz went up to Kid's room and knocked on the door. "Kid-Kun are you in there?" Kid didn't answer so Liz knocked again. When he didn't answer for a third time Liz got worried and opened the door.

"Kid you okay?" she asked. She saw that the bathroom light was on and walked towards it. "Kid-Kun?"

"W-who's there?" he asked. Liz could tell that he sounded sick.

"Are you okay? Patti and I were worried," Liz said.

Kid looked up, "Uh…not rea-" He bet over the toilet for what felt like the hundredth time and began throwing up.

"Kid?" Liz asked, worried. Kid told her that he'll be down soon but was cut off and began puking again. Liz didn't want to leave him, but she couldn't leave Patti alone downstairs. "I'll be back soon okay." She went back downstairs leaving kid to puke his brains out.

An hour passed and Kid didn't come down. Liz was now extremely worried and went back upstairs to check on him again. She knocked on his door and to her surprise was told to come in. Liz saw that he was lying in bed with the covers wrapped around him.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Kid groaned and shook his head, "What's wrong?"

"Stomach hurts," he said still groaning, "Feel sick a lot." Liz stared in shock, she had never seen him like that and it concerned her. She sat next to him and placed her hand on his forehead.

"You don't feel feverish," she said, "Do you have any other symptoms?" Kid shook his head and then curled up and wrapped his arms around his stomach. "Have you taken any pain killers?"

"Y-yes, but they're not working," Kid said still clutching his stomach. Liz didn't know what to say or do except to gat some sleep.

"Maybe you'll feel better in the morning," she said leaving the room. Kid did that and fell asleep.

* * *

hello again! in the next chapter kid finds out some interesting news. I won't say anything else cause I don't want to ruin it for you. so SEE YA!

_that's IT?! Man meggy could you be any more boring?_

**I agree, what happened to your sense of humor?**

it ran away. TT^TT

**BOTH: It's okay meggy I'm sure it will come back soon.**

I hope so... hey wait a minute WHAT ARE YOU TWO STILL DOING HERE?!

_Like I said we were bored._

**And Ed's staring to get on my nerves.**

ED: meaner

**Xp**

Guys let's not fight!

Both: fine

ANYWAYS... see ya! again (glares at the three of them)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Soul Eater, if I did why would I be writing this?

Hey guys sorry it took so long to update! I was trying to recover from the injuries that my friend gave me for posting those one shots on fanfic with out her knowing. (I'm kidding she didn't hurt me, but she was very VERY embarassed) Anyways here is the second chapter of A Shinigami's Tale, hope you enjoy and see you in the authors note.

**WARNING:** I know I already said this before, if you can't handle OOC of the characters or mpreg DO NOT I repeat **DO NOT **read this.

Thank you**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2**

The next day Kid didn't go to school, scratch that he didn't even get out of bed. Liz was worried to leave him home by himself, but she had to look after Patti. They made their way to the Crescent Moon classroom to find that only Soul, Maka, Black*Star, and Tsubaki were there.

"Where's Kid?" asked Maka, a little concerned.

"He's not feeling well so he stayed home," Liz told her, "He should be here tomorrow though." The rest of the students came in and took their seats. Stein came in late because he just had to try to come in the room on his rolly chair again. He took role and didn't seem at all surprised that Kid wasn't there.

A few days passed and Kid didn't show up to school at all. He didn't even come down to eat, he just slept in between throwing up and the stomach pains he had been getting. Liz had to take his meals up to his room, and stay there to make sure that he ate.

"You don't have to stay here," he said after the third day.

"How would I know that you're eating it?" she asked, forcing him to take another bite.

"S-stop that's enough I can't eat anymore," Kid exclaimed pushing the bowl away. Liz made a face but listened to him. She picked up the bowl and headed towards the door.

"Get some sleep okay," she said.

[Monday]

Kid was finally well enough to go to school, but he seem a little well… off. Normally before they left he would make sure that everything in the house was symmetrical, but today he just didn't care.

'_It must be the medicine that's making him all out of wack,'_ thought Liz. They reached Shibusen to find Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki waiting for them.

"Welcome back Kid," they said. Kid smiled,

"It's good to be back." They walked down to the Crescent moon classroom, and waited for school to start. Around lunchtime Kid was feeling a little sick and told them that he was going to the nurse's office.

"Okay," Liz said, "its fine, you're probably still a little sick." Kid nodded and went to the nurse's office. School ended and Kid didn't come back to class. "I guess we should go get him." Patti nodded and followed her sister to the nurse's office. They reached there only to find Stein standing outside. "Stein-sensei, is Kid alright?" Liz asked.

"I don't know," he said looking down, "Rise-senpai said that she would tell me when he wakes up." Liz nodded and she sat down next to Patti. Rise came out about 10 minutes later and let Stein go inside.

"Could you wait outside for a bit?" she asked nicely. Liz sighed impatiently, but sat back down. Stein came out and asked Liz a few questions.

"Well about a week ago he didn't come down for dinner, and when I went to check up on him he was throwing up," Liz explained. Stein nodded:

"Was anything else wrong?"

"He said that his stomach was hurting and that pain killers weren't helping," she said, "Why is something wrong?"

"I'll know once I run a few tests," he said going back into the room.

'_Tests?!'_ Liz thought, _'just how bad is it?'_ Stein ran the tests and when he got the results he wasn't surprised.

"Liz, Patti, could you come in here for a second?" Rise asked. They got up and walked inside.

"I-is something wrong?" Liz asked, worried about Kid. Stein shrugged and Rise looked nervous. Kid was sitting up on the bed in front of them, confused.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked. Stein sighed:

"You're not going to like it…"

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!!!!" Liz exclaimed. Everyone stared at her, "Oops sorry, I'm just worried that's all."

"It's okay," Stein said. He turned to Kid, "Well… I don't know how to put this but…"

"W-what is it? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!" Kid asked, worried about what Stein might say.

"Nothing is wrong with you illness wise," Stein told him, "_BUT_ you weren't sick to begin with."

"What do you mean he wasn't sick?" Liz asked angrily, "He was pukeing his brains out for a week, HOW WAS HE NOT SICK?!" Stein sighed and opened up the folder that had the results to the test he had run.

"Kid," he said, "We believe you're pregnant." Kid just stared at him:

"Y-you can't be serious!" Stein gave him a look that said:_ You are, deal with it_.

"Stein-sensei is Kid gonna be a mamma?" Patti asked. Stein smiled at the girl's excitement:

"In a way yes." Kid felt like he wanted to crawl into a deep dark hole and die.

'_Why me?'_ he thought sadly, "But how?" Rise froze:

"T-that would be my fault." Kid just stared at her, wanting an explanation, "I accidentally gave you sperm instead of the vaccine."

"H-how could you mix something like that up?" Liz asked angrily.

"Someone must've rearranged the medicine cabinets," Rise said and all eyes landed on Kid, "And I grabbed the wrong one by accident.

Liz nodded and then turned to Stein," So who's the dad?"

"Uh… I think I'll tell you that later," Stein said hiding the folder from Liz," Once Kid has a chance to has a chance to get used to the fact that he's pregnant." Kid groaned, he wanted to disappear.

"Well we'd better get going," Liz said sensing Kid's distress. "Let's go Patti." They left Shibusen and headed home. Kid went straight to his room, most likely to throw up again, and Liz started on dinner. They ate by themselves because Kid was still up in his room. Liz came up once she and Patti were done and saw that Kid was sitting on his bed with the covers wrapped around him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. Kid looked up at her but didn't say anything. "I brought you some dinner."

"Not hungry," he said. Liz frowned and sat down next to him.

"Come on you need to eat," she said, "Think of the baby."

"Don't remind me!" he exclaimed, "It's all Black Star's fault! If he hadn't thrown Stein's bucket of "water" on me I wouldn't be preg-" Kid started crying to the surprise of Liz. She set the bowl down and hugged him.

"It's okay," she said gently. _'It must be the mood swings.'_ Kid continued to cry. "You really should eat something."

"B-but…" Kid started but was cut off by Liz's glare, "fine." He reached for the bowl and began eating, not caring that it was cold. Liz, satisfied, got up and headed towards the door.

"Once you're done get some sleep okay?" she told him. Kid nodded and continued eating.

'_And so it begins,'_ thought Stein, who was sitting at his computer in the dark. _This should be interesting.'_

* * *

-looks around room- YES! they're finally gone!!!

_you were saying?_

EEK! A-Aqua! w-w-what are you still doing here?!

_just wanted to see how things were going over here at Soul Eater since you aboandoned us over at Fullmetal Alchemist! TT^TT_

I'm sorry it's just that I kind of lost the note book. -_-"

**HOW COULD YOU LOSE SOMETHING AS IMPORTANT AS THAT?!**

I'm sorry Nicole, you should know by now I'm an idiot.

_you got that right._

Yea, for those of you reading this who have read my other story, Guardians of the Worlds, I am deeply sorry and will try to find the note book ASAP!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Soul Eater, though I really wish I did!

Hey guys I'M ALIVE!!!!! -dies-

_Aqua: SMART_

**Nicole: Ikr?**

-wakes up- WHAT ARE YOU TWO STILL DOING HERE?!

_Aqua: -sigh- do we really have to explain this AGAIN?_

No I was just wondering... ANYWAYS here is the third chapter of A Shinigami's tale hope you enjoy and I'll see you in the authors note.**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 3:

The next day Kid was forced to go to school.

"We don't want anyone to get suspicious," Liz told him. Kid reluctantly agreed and followed them to Shibusen. No one remembered that Kid had gone to the nurse's office yesterday.

'_That's a relief,'_ Kid thought. School ended and they went home. Kid ate dinner with them this time but then went upstairs as soon as he was done.

"When are you going to tell your father?" asked Liz the next morning. Kid groaned, he had been dreading that question.

"I'm not sure," he told her. Liz sighed:

"You shouldn't wait too long; he has a right to know after all." Kid imagined his father playing with a baby and whimpered quietly to himself. When the got to school Kid was stopped by Black Star, who was standing on one of the spikes.

"HOW DARE YOU IGNORE A GOD LIKE ME!!!!! PAY ATTENTION AS I DEMSONSTRATE MY GOD-LIKE STENGTH!!!!!" Black Star exclaimed, extremely pissed off at Kid for ignoring him for the past few days. He jumped off the spike and broke it with one punch. Liz and Patti gasped and inched away from Kid. He didn't seem to care about the symmetry being messed up and went inside. Black Star was not happy about that. "HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING? DON'T WALK AWAY FROM THE ONE WHO SURPASSED GOD!!!!!!" Kid kept on ignoring him for the rest of the day, scratch that for the rest of the week.

[Two months later]

Liz woke up to the sound of Kid's surprised scream.

"What's the matter Kid?" Liz asked, opening his door. Kid jumped and hid behind the covers.

"I-it's nothing go back to bed," he told her. Liz frowned and sat down next to him.

"Come on just tell me," she said gently. Kid shook his head and buried down deeper into the covers. "KID!" Liz was now annoyed at his childish behavior and yanked the covers off of him. Kid quickly curled up in a ball and tried to get away from her.

"No I'm serious it's nothing go away," he exclaimed. Liz wasn't fooled.

"So am I, now will you please just tell me what's wrong?" Kid sighed and slowly uncurled himself. He sat up and showed her.

"See!" he said pointing to his stomach. Liz looked and saw a small, but definite bump.

"So," she told him, "You are pregnant after all." Kid groaned he had tried to forget that, but it seemed that there was no way of avoiding it.

"You're right, but I can't go to school now!" he said. Liz sighed.

"Then you'll just stay home for the next six months. You'll only miss three months of school anyway."

"Only three months! Don't you think people will get suspicious if I'm gone for three months?" he asked her a little upset.

"Wouldn't people be freaked out if your stomach keeps getting bigger everyday?" Liz asked, proving her point. Kid stopped, she was right people would be suspicious.

"So what am I going to do?" he asked, scared.

"You'll have to tell your father," Liz told him. Kid began to protest, but Liz kept talking, "You'll be better off telling him now then later when he calls you asking why you haven't been in school for three months.:

"Good point," Kid said agreeing with her, but he still didn't want to. Liz brought a mirror over and breathed on it. She dialed 42-42-564 and waited for someone to answer. Kid relaxed a little when Spirit picked up.

'_At least I won't have to deal with Chichi-ue right away.'_

"YO! Wassup?" asked a childish voice. Kid groaned:

"Hello Chichi-ue." If you could see Shinigami smile, he would be grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh Kido-Kun come to ask me to go shopping for-"

"CHICHI-UE!!!" Kid screamed at the mirror, "This is serious! Chichi-ue? Chichi-ue!" Shinigami wasn't paying attention "Chichi-ue I have something important to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked, intrigued.

"I-I'm." Kid just couldn't bring himself to say it but if he didn't, Liz would kill him. "I-I'm pr-pregnant." Shinigami was silent for a while, then burst out laughing.

"Good one Kido-kun you had me going there for a minute!" Shinigami continued to laugh and that made Kid angry.

"I'M SERIOUS I REALLY AM PREGNANT!!!" Kid screamed. The coffee that Spirit had been drinking was now covering the screen.

"S-sorry about that Shinigami-sama," Spirit said cleaning off the screen.

"Now Kid there is such a thing as taking a joke to far," Shinigami said once the screen was clear.

"But Chichi-ue!" Kid said. Shinigami looked at him, "I'm serious, I really am."

"Prove it," he said. Kid sighed, he really didn't want to do that, but he had to. Liz moved the mirror back so that he could see Kid's stomach. Kid pulled up his shirt and showed Shinigami the bump. Shinigami was silent for a bit.

"It that proof enough?" asked Liz. Shinigami began hitting the back of his head.

"Well… he could be faking it to get out of school," he said.

"W-why would I do THAT?!" Kid asked, now VERY annoyed with his father. Shinigami shrugged, "Look if you want more proof go ask Stein-hakase, he's the one who ran the test."

"Okay then," Shinigami said, "Death Scythe could you go get Professor Stein?" Spirit nodded and left the Death Room. Liz set the mirror down for a minute.

"I don't see why he won't believe you," Liz said, "I mean your stomach should've been proof enough." Kid agreed, his father was probably trying to annoy him.

"I just hope he hurries or you'll be late for school," Kid said. Liz smiled and put her arm around his shoulder.

"It wouldn't hurt to miss one day of school," she told him. When she picked up the mirror again Stein was already there talking with Shinigami. Spirit snuck over to the screen.

"Pst Kid!" he said. Kid groaned, he didn't want to deal with him.

"What do you want?" Kid asked.

"I believe you," Spirit said. Kid's eyes widened,

"Y-you do?!"

Spirit nodded, "Yep I can tell you're not faking it 'cause I remember when Kami was pregnant with Maka…" He went on and on and it was starting to tick kid off.

'_Great,'_ he thought, _'I should've kept my mouth shut.'_

"SHINIGAMI CHOP!" Spirit went flying then Shinigami turned to Kid. "Sorry for not believing you earlier Kid."

"You believe me now?" he asked. Shinigami nodded, "What am I going to do?"

"I'll take care of it!" he said, "You get some rest okay? Bye!"

"W-wait Chichi-ue!" Kid said, but it was too late for Shinigami had disconnected, "Now what?"

"He said that he would take care of it," Liz said, "But I don't trust him." Kid agreed with her.

"You know if you hurry you and Patti could make it to school," he said.

"I don't think it would hurt to play hooky," she said, "Besides I can't leave you here all by yourself."

"I can take care of myself!" he protested. Liz smiled and hugged him.

"I know," she said, "But it'll just be for today." Kid nodded, fine with her decision. "Do you want me to get you anything?" Kid shook his head but his stomach said otherwise. "I'll go make breakfast." Liz got up and went downstairs.

"GOOD MORNING KIDDO-KUN!!!" Patti exclaimed jumping on his bed. "…You okay?"

Kid was clinging to a pillow for dear life, "Y-yeah you just startled me." He put the pillow down and Patti noticed the bump.

"What happened to your belly Kiddo-Kun?" she asked. Kid crawled back under the covers.

"Uh… I really don't want to talk about it," he said. Patti sat on his bed, confused:

"How come?" Kid didn't answer so she began bugging him.

"PATTI!" Liz exclaimed coming into the room, "That's enough, your breakfast is downstairs. Kid peeked out from under the covers.

"I-is she gone?" he asked warily. Liz nodded and sat down next to him, "Aren't you eating?"

"I'll eat later, you just worry about yourself," she told him. Kid sighed and began eating, "I wonder what Shinigami-sama is going to do…"

Kid shrugged, "I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid." Liz laughed and agreed with him. After he had finished Liz took the tray downstairs and went to check up on Patti. Kid sat on his bed staring at the bump trying to make it go away.

"It's not going to go away Kid," Liz said standing in the doorway.

"I know but I wish it would," he said quietly. Liz could tell that he wasn't happy about what was happening to him, "You know you should get up and walk around. Some fresh air would be good for the both of you."

Kid looked up, "B-both of us?" Liz looked at him and her face read: _what do you think I mean?_, "Oh… right I will." Liz shook her head and went back downstairs. When she came up with his dinner Kid wasn't there. She went back downstairs and looked for Patti.

"Do you know where Kid-kun is?" she asked Patti. She shook her head and Liz became worried.

"What's wrong onee-chan?" Patti asked. Liz didn't respond and kept on looking for Kid. She finally found him sitting on a bench in their courtyard.

"There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Liz said. Kid looked up and stared at her.

"What do you mean? You told me to get some fresh air so I did," Kid told her. Liz agree with him:

"You could've at least told me where you were, I was worried." Kid looked down.

"I-I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"No it's okay, just tell me next time," she told him, "Why don't we go back inside?" Kid nodded and they went into the dining room. For the first time in a while he ate dinner with them, and Patti was glad to have him back. Liz was just glad not to eat alone with Patti again. (I have nothing against Patti I think she is adorable and really funny, it's just that she can be a little strange sometimes and I don't think any of us would want that at dinner every night)

* * *

Hello I ish back! I will tell you this now that the story's pace is going to be picking up cause I have nothing better to write than what happens later in the you know....

_Aqua: yeah we do_

Ed: I don't

GOOD! wait WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! .

**Nicole: spazz**

Ed: I got bored and Mustang's trying to hit on me -Shudder-

0_o -turns and looks at Aqua- what did you do?!

_Aqua: NOTHING! I swear!_

**Nicole: yeah right you hit him on the head again**

_Aqua: eh-hehehe -_-" yeah well it was either that or getting shot_

I'd rather hava Hawkeye shoot him than have THAT happen to him.

**Nicole: It's a little late for that**

ANYWAYS we ALL better be going! Bai-Bai!


	4. UPDATE 2011

Hey guys~! So it's been...basically two years since I was last on fanfiction to publish anything and, well I haven't died (yet) I'm really sorry I haven't updated sooner but I've been busy with school and now I have a job so it'll be hard to post new chapters for my stories but I will try to…hopefully.

I'm still going to continue _A Shinigami's Tale_ as well as _Guardians of the Worlds_ but sadly I've lost chapters 5-7 of the first one and am completely brain dead on how to start the rewrite of _guardians_ (yes I'm attempting to rewrite the story…again) But I did come across chapter 4 for _A Shinigami's Tale_ so that will be up either later today or sometime this week depending on if my mom steals the laptop back. Thank you so much DeathTheKidReaper for your review on _A Shinigami's Tale _and everyone else who has reviewed as well. It means a lot to me, and I will try my best to make it up to you guys.

As for my story _Eight Symmetrical Moments_ I might not be continuing that because of lack of ideas for the rest of the chapters, I haven't decided yet.

With _Guardians_ I'm basically ditching what I've written thus far and am turning over a new leaf (I guess)  
I've finally fixed my character Aqua's backstory and changed her name so I'll stop getting flames about it, and I got rid of Eric so the OC count doesn't go over 9000!

Claire: please don't start that this early in the morning

Why not? -3- I can say it if I want to

Claire: actually its copyrighted

….dang it…-sigh- just in case: I do not own Dragon Ball Z nor will I ever own it because it belongs to Akira Toriyama and Japan.

Claire: thank you

-rolls eyes- sorry 'bout that…guess I'm still not alone when I write stuff for here. But Claire is Aqua's new name because I like it and I won't get yelled at for it anymore~!

Um…I think I covered everything…oh! For those reading this who also read _Guardians_ I'll periodically be taking off chapters and reuploading them with the rewrite chapters (if I can ever start it) Thankfully the manga for _Fullmetal Alchemist_ is finished and I've been watching a playthrough for _Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep_ (because I do not own a psp…yet) so my information for the back stories will be more accurate this time around.

Thank you for your patience with me all these years, hopefully I'll be able to make it up to you


End file.
